Times we shared
by Lutozu
Summary: Having had no inspiration for a long time, an exploration into Kain and Zephon's characters via short sentences was called for in hope of getting back my muse.


**A/N: Amazingly I'm not dead. But I have been in a serious slump in terms of my LoK writing, much to my dismay. As a paltry offering the best I can manage at the moment is a 50 sentence challenge that gave me a fantastic opportunity to explore Kain and Zephon's characters and thier possible interaction with each other. I doubt any of you guys will remember me, or really care :) But just for the record, my original pen name was Rikku142.  
**

**Rating:PG-13 for safety**

These are set during various times in the LoK timeline.

Ring

Zephon had gone in search of ancient texts as the name 'Vorador' was the only information he had pertaining to the ring in Kain's ear, as Kain didn't speak openly of the past.

Hero

Zephon opened his new eyes with wonder and felt he could worship this being before him, his sire, as one would worship a hero of old.

Memory

Kain stared at the ashes running through his claws, all that remained of his second youngest son and he remembered all that had gone before.

Box

Zephon looked at the small cubic shapes in his palm in disbelief, of all the presents Kain could have given him, that he would choose a miniature block puzzle had left Zephon at a loss for words.

Run

The remaining group of humans met their fate as they ran into the night, Kain had trained him well.

Hurricane

Having incurred Kain's wrath Zephon's fear was strangely calm, so that he likened himself to the eye of the hurricane and Kain as the raging wind, though if truth be told and beyond outward appearances the reverse was true.

Wings

Kain couldn't help but notice the look on Zephon's face as Raziel had been thrown into the Abyss, as the expression showed far more cruelty than those ragged wings could ever attest to.

Cold

There was a chill in the night air, but Kain and Zephon were impervious to it as they discussed their plans long into the night.

Red

The colour of Kain's cape made Zephon think of food causing him to curse the awkwardness of the situation, the mountain paths leading to Uschtenheim had never been good for plentiful pickings.

Drink

Times like this were rare, when Zephon had Kain's company to himself, so he offered the goblet to his master and allowed himself to feel some pleasure that something had finally gone his way.

Midnight

Midnight was a bewitching hour, Zephon had a love for the humans petty beliefs about the hour of midnight, though he knew Kain didn't approve of any , as he called them, 'whimsical beliefs'.

Temptation

Standing at the water's edge, Zephon nearly jumped for the temptation to experience the pain it would cause until he felt his master's hand on his shoulder saving him from himself.

View

The view from the top of the Sanctuary of the Clans beheld rock, rock and more rock in Zephon's opinion, though Kain had told him that on a rare clearer day, you could make out water in the distance if you looked in the right direction.

Music

Kain was bored with all the dirge that made up Nosgoth's musical trend for the last two centuries, so laughed at the look of horror when he instructed Zephon to learn to play a lute 'to lighten the mood'.

Silk

Zephon looked humiliated and sulky as he entered the room carrying a lute that someone had even tied coloured ribbons of silk to the tuning pegs of to thus further his embarrassment, in addition to that he couldn't play the damn thing in the first place.

Cover

Kain surveyed the area that Zephon had reported on a few days before, the ground cover would certainly aid in avoiding early detection when approaching the human settlement.

Promise

'Once an oath of loyalty is made, it would be unwise to break your word.' was all that Kain had said to Zephon as he stepped away from the edge of the Abyss and the scene of his first lieutenant's execution.

Dream

His ambition of personal advancement of his rank and position was technically impossible, but he still worked towards Kain recognising his worth and favouring him on the basis of his talent rather than his place and position on creation.

Candle

When asked why he always ran his fingers through the flame, Zephon could only answer his master in riddle for he could find no way to accurately articulate his thoughts.

Talent

Zephon knew that Kain was aware of his talent for strategy, he just felt Kain didn't appreciate it enough.

Silence

Kain raised his hand and Zephon's words died in his throat, but his anger at being silenced didn't die nearly so easily.

Journey

To journey with his sons' could be very enlightening, but Kain swore that if Zephon complained even once this time he would allow the Reaver to feast on his soul.

Fire

Telekinetically wrenching Zephon from the path of the human's flamethrower, Kain warned him that if he were that careless in future, next time he would allow him to burn to teach him a valuable lesson.

Strength

When you lack strength you need to compensate with intelligence, but unfortunately for Zephon, Kain possessed both.

Mask

Zephon wore a mask of loyalty every passing year, but Kain knew what intent truly lie in the heart of his fledgling and it amused him to watch Zephon's games.

Ice

Being as cold as ice, it was generally believed Kain's sons' held purpose but no meaning to him, but Zephon believed that Kain did hold each of them in some regard, just not enough to sway him from sacrificing any of them if he thought it necessary.

Fall

To fall from the precipice that overhung the Abyss was to die, so Zephon took care as he climbed but took joy in his new found ability to be somewhere Kain could not - unless his master had suddenly developed the ability to defy gravity.

Forgotten

He was easily forgotten when not present, which to Zephon worked to his advantage, but Kain however would not be so obliging which put paid to a lot of Zephon's schemes.

Dance

As Kain watched, Zephon took a few steps this way, the human a few steps that, causing Kain to liken his son's method of hunting to a dance with the exception that his partner didn't know the steps, which only served to make it more amusing.

Body

Kain swore that if Zephon glanced at himself in the mirror once more he would force Zephon into an arranged marriage with himself and send him away for a few decades until he got himself out of his system.

Sacred

He couldn't tell if it was a deep love or a deep loathing he had for his master, but his feelings were held as

sacred and he never spoke of them.

Farewells

Even if he'd been present when Zephon had died, it was too late for farewells as the level of animosity between the two would render it a pointless exercise.

World

Nosgoth held many wonders even in its damned state, Kain had explained to Zephon as they both beheld the grim looking expanse before them.

Formal

The use of language in council had always been formal, but on quiet lazy evening like tonight, Kain chose to overlook Zephon's casual tongue.

Fever

Kain looked down at his son with almost concerned eyes, as a vampire with a fever had been unheard of and he needed to know what this new threat was and what this meant to his people and himself.

Laugh

Zephon was reluctant to laugh at council meetings for his laugh was thin, slightly wheezy and almost shrill in comparison to Kain's deep, rich sounding voice.

Lies

Zephon's loyalty to his master wasn't a complete lie as he held far more hatred for his Kain's favoured lieutenant; his firstborn, but jealousy had eroded the trust between father and son.

Forever

He wished the moment would never end as he rested his head against that strong chest and felt this new power coursing through his body, the arms of his sire offering support until he could stand on his own.

Overwhelmed

Zephon had never stopped feeling overwhelmed by the power of his master's very presence in a room, Kain's authority seemed to be almost tangible to the younger vampire.

Whisper

Try as he might, Zephon could whisper to none but his own clan, but he could hear Kain in his head with all the clarity of a bell though he lacked the means to communicate in kind.

Patience

In contrast to Kain, Zephon lacked not only strength but patience as well, so it infuriated him to see Kain, calm and cold as a statue waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Talk

Like Zephon, Kain was not particularly loquacious until he had something particular to say, except Zephon's word were more likely to be a monologue to his latest victim.

Search

Zephon would never give up on his search for more power, he was determined that one day Kain would bow at _his _feet.

Hope

Kain said that hope was an illusion, but Zephon believed that in his words there was an allusion to hope that he couldn't entirely hide; for without hope, there was no reason to continue.

Eclipse

Kain snorted gently in mild amusement when Zephon commented that it would take a sudden full eclipse of the sun for anyone to notice it was truly day, as the fumes being belched into the air made it difficult to tell these days.

Gravity

Zephon was overconfident, Kain knew he didn't really comprehend the gravity of the situation or the danger that Raziel truly represented.

Highway

As Kain carefully picked his way through Termogent Forest, not for the first time did he think that maybe Zephon's plan to build a highway through it was not such a bad idea after all.

Unknown

His life had always been devoid of any affection, so he mistook the girl's behaviour as an ulterior motive, it was when Kain picked up the body with almost gentleness that Zephon realised his error.

Lock

Sitting in his private chamber he knew it was only a matter of time, as there was no lock or bar that could hold Kain, or prevent his entry to anywhere in Nosgoth.

Breathe

Feeling the steady breath of his master on his hair and the closeness of Kain's body, the strength that emanated from him made his own breath hitch with awe and not without fear.


End file.
